


Unravel

by superposition



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superposition/pseuds/superposition
Summary: When hope is lost and darkness reigns, fear not of permanence: it is the nature of Fate’s string for all things to unravel.The climax of a legendary romance, leading to the ascension of a Queen.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> IM REALLY BAD AT WRITING IM SORRY i j ust cannot stop thinking about this idea in my head. more to come.

Hades stared longingly at the ornate clock displayed on the wall, his pained expression making no effort to mask his forlorn state. Through the window, the afternoon sun seemed to mock him, shining directly into his eyes as he attempted to discern the time. It was 2:30 P.M., and by Hades’ estimation, the TGOEM induction ceremony should be coming to a close.

It was officially too late to ask her, one last time, if this was what she truly wanted. If she truly felt something for him, as she had once claimed, then why was she doing this? Now, due to his lack of action, he would never know. Not that it would matter. Now, she belonged to society which abided by values that would make their union impossible. The dreams he had of a life with her, once so vivid and real, now faded away unceremoniously. Those memories were now tainted by cruel, cold reality. The more he held onto them, the more painful it was, but he couldn’t help it. He clung to them anyways. 

“Please, give the clock a break bro,” Poseidon told him, breaking his spell. “You’re bumming me out.”

Tearing his eyes away from the thing with a few disoriented blinks, Hades then gave his brother a pitiful glare from across Zeus’s living room. Poseidon approached him warily, brandishing a bottle of wine. 

“Here, take some more of this.” He filled Hades’ near-empty glass. Zeus watched them from a lavish loveseat with boredom, taking generous swallows from his own glass. 

The brothers had insisted on spending this day with Hades, to “support” him during the most supreme heartache of his 2000 years. Hades ought to have felt supported, but instead he felt like a specimen laid out for study, or a child who needed babysitting. He felt sorrowful, weak, and suffocated.

“Well, I suppose it’s too late to claim her now!” Zeus remarked idly. “I still think you should have taken my advice. You’d be doing her a favor, it sounds like.” He shook his head. 

Hades felt heat rise between his ears, his blood boiling. “I’m in no mood to entertain your ludicrous hypotheticals-”

“Wouldn’t be hypothetical if you’d done it!” 

“She has a right to her own choices-”

“Hey!” Poseidon interrupted with a raised hand, silencing his brothers. He then turned to Zeus. “It’s his choice, man. It’s done, we gotta respect that.” 

The King of Olympus rolled his eyes in response. 

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Doesn’t mean I have to agree with it,” Zeus grumbled. He took another sip of his drink. “May I be candid with you both?” He asked, cocking a brow quizzically.

“Have you ever held back before?” Hades spat back with irritation. “Truly, because now would be the time.” 

“I’m just saying,” Zeus continued, unperturbed. “Seems like she could have just figured her own shit out, and admitted to everyone she was into you from the start.” He stood then, beginning to pace towards the window, as if theatrically pensive. 

Hades sat in silence, seething. Poseidon gave a look of warning. Let him finish, or he’ll never shut up.

Zeus continued, “You need someone who’s all in. No reservations. You know? If she can’t commit, bottom line, she’s not the one.” 

Hades thought about this for a second, and came to a realization that was as startling as it was disturbing: perhaps Zeus was right. The thought made his chest ache. Perhaps he would throw himself into Tartarus. Or buy another dog. 

“Zeus,” Poseidon gawked in shock. “That was... coherent! Damn, that therapy is really paying off.”

“Shut up, therapy is a scam,” Zeus retorted a little too quickly, blushing a little.

If he wasn’t so upset, Hades might have cracked a smile. Instead, he pulled his wine glass to his lips.

“I just…” Hades spoke in a weak tone, “It’s all so foolish. I’m foolish.” He lamented, eyes downcast. Poseidon and Zeus exchanged a look of concern, their eyebrows knitting together in unison.

“It’s outside of your control, man, nothing to feel foolish about.” Poseidon said. 

Hades frowned, eyes lost in thought. He stared at the clock once more. “I thought she might change her mind.” 

He sighed, letting his mind wander far away. Somewhere in Sicily, it was the time of year when the flowers just were beginning to bloom. The memory of Pomelias in full splendor seared through his chest like a hot blade. 

It was uncharacteristic of their older counterpart to outwardly express so much regret, or to draw so much attention to himself as to draw genuine pity. As his brothers knew all too well, Hades usually masked his true thoughts and emotions from everyone, even his own brothers. Many assumed he was simply antiseptically cold by nature, but those who were closer knew it was a show of his personal control. Yet another example of his unshakeable strength as King of the Underworld - where trivial sentiments had no place in deciding the fates of souls, and frivolous feelings such as love held no value when upholding the damnation of Titans. It had been the same attitude he had assumed nearly 2000 years ago, when he was first tasked with creating an afterlife. He never really had the choice in the matter of vulnerability.

Zeus took initiative, approaching Hades where he rested on the sofa, seating himself next to him.

“So, she’s not the right one for you,” Zeus said, placing his elbows on his knees and peering cautiously at him. “So what? Drop her, forget about it, and pick yourself back up. You’re the wisest of the three of us by far, as far as women go,” He admitted sheepishly, giving Hades a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It was far more gentle than his usual brotherly horseplay. Hades let out a huff, seemingly accepting the rare compliment.

“Back to business as usual,” Zeus said evenly. “Another one always comes along, and we’ve got all the time in the universe. Right, Shark Boy?”

“Right!” Poseidon affirmed. He downed his glass, and let out a burp. 

As much as it made his head hurt to admit it, Hades knew that Zeus was right. The pain would fade over time. If anyone knew how to start from the bottom, literally, it was him. But, the fact remained that the likelihood of encountering another woman like Persephone was statistically impossible. He pushed this thought aside, and put on a brave face for the two kings before him. 

“A spur of divine wisdom from the King of the Gods?” Hades half-joked, finally meeting his gaze.

Zeus offered him a rare look of compassion. “I have my moments.” 

Taking another scrutinizing glance at his brothers, Poseidon poured them both a little more wine.


End file.
